ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Amy Pikos
The Amy Pikos is a team name for both Mario and Sonic Baseball and Mario and Sonic Super Sluggers. Led by Amy Rose. For both games, this is considered to be the primary team name that is shown as the player selects characters during game setup except Mario and Sonic Super Sluggers, in which this is the only team name. Mario and Sonic Baseball In the Mario and Sonic Baseball game, the team does have a few alternate names, including Amy Love Strucks, Amy Sweethearts, and Amy Cherries. When the Sub-Captain, Peach, heads the team, it is called Peach Roses, Peach Dynasties, Peach Monarchs, or Peach Princesses. Or when Blaze heads the team, it is called Blaze Purple Flames, Blaze Tornados, Blaze Gem Flames, or Blaze Dragons. Or when Daisy heads the team, it is called Daisy Lilies, Daisy Cupids, Daisy Queen Bees, or Daisy Petals. During Exhibition Mode, the Team Members can be chosen by the player, but in Challenge Mode, the team is set, with only certain characters being on the team. However, the team members can be chosen after beating other Teams. Amy Garden is the Amy Pikos stadium, which is also set just outside Amy's garden(Similar to Peach's). Team Members The Amy Pikos is considered to be one of the least widespread teams. It consists of five different kinds of players, alongside the Sonic Supers team, and the Tails Mechanics team. The Team Players consist of Girls on her team, with two of them being notable: Birdo and Sticks. Sticks is unlockable, and will be unlocked if Challenge Mode is beaten as the Amy Pikos. Overall, the team roster consists of: * Amy Rose (Captain) * Princess Peach (Sub-Captain) * Blaze the Cat (Sub-Captain) * Princess Daisy (Sub-Captain) * Cream the Rabbit * Toadette * Rouge the Bat * Birdo * Sticks the Badger (Unlockable) Mario and Sonic Super Sluggers The Amy Pikos team makes a reappearance in Mario and Sonic Super Sluggers, once again led by Amy Rose, the team captain. When led by Princess Peach, it is called Peach Monarchs. Or when Blaze heads the team, it is called Blaze Gem Flames. Or when Daisy heads the team, it is called Daisy Flowers. As mentioned earlier, this is the only team name shown when Amy is chosen, and there are no alternates. In Challenge Mode, Amy has to be added to the overall roster first, then other specified Team Players must be found in order to create this valid team, which results in the following outcome: * Amy Rose (Captain) * Princess Peach (Sub-Captain) * Blaze the Cat * Princess Daisy * Cream the Rabbit * Toadette * Rouge the Bat * Birdo * Sticks the Badger * Toads * Chao * Noki * Toadsworth * Big the Cat * Dixie Kong * Tikal * Wave the Swallow * Marine the Raccoon They can all be found waiting to be added at the Amy Rainbow Garden. Like with the predecessor, the Amy Pikos is mostly composed of members of the Girls. Nearly every player has good chemistry with Amy. The team also adds Chao, Noki, Toads, Toadsworth, Tikal, Wave the Swallow, Marine the Raccoon, Dixie Kong, and Big the Cat to the mix. Cream, like her sidekick Amy, shares good chemistry with all the girl players, including Rouge, and Sticks. Big the Cat. has good chemistry with everyone except for the bad guys. The captain and sub-captain, the other girls, and Big the Cat also have good chemistry with different members of Sonic Supers, except Eggman, and fast pitching stats. In Exhibition Mode, the player can choose any other Team Captains/Team Players during setup, just as long as Amy is chosen to be the main Team Captain prior to it. Official Profile Card Info (Mario and Sonic Super Sluggers) "The Amy Pikos are a Girly team fit for a pink hedgehog. As you might expect, Amy Rose often fills her team with her other girls. The only rule on this team is that whatever you do, you do it with style and pink."